Never Alone
by DonnieHeart
Summary: Leo has a nightmare. Will he talk about it with his family or keep it to himself and beat himself up about it? Will he push his family away or bring them closer together during this difficult and unusual time for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that just popped into my head when I was listening to the song, "Never Alone" by Lady Antebellum. Let's see how this turns out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teenage mutant ninja turtles. I don't own master splinter. I don't own April O'neil or Casey Jones. I don't own any of the villains. I own nothing.**

It was a long night of surveillance and fighting. They fought some foot, some kraang, and they had to fight some purple dragons. They were pretty exhausted. They got back to the lair at around 11:45 pm.

Raphael went off to punch the punching bag, Donatello went into the lab and Michelangelo and Leonardo decided to watch TV.

At 12:36 am, the brothers decided to go off to bed for they would need their sleep since they would be training with Master Splinter in the morning.

Raphael went to his room and fell asleep within seconds. Donatello had already fallen asleep in the lab and Michelangelo had fallen asleep on the couch. So before Leonardo went to bed, he carried Donatello and Michelangelo to their beds and tucked them in. Then Leo went to his room and fell asleep.

Leonardo's room

Leo moved around in his bed moving from left to right mumbling in his sleep.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were jumping from roof to roof looking for any trouble in the city. Then all of a sudden Leo came to a halt.

D: "What's wrong Leo?"

L: "We're surrounded."

R: "Oh great, I was looking for a punching bag."

L: " What is with you and always wanting to get into a fight."

M: "They're coming bros!"

The turtles got into their fighting stances as,the foot clan approached. The foot attacked. Like usual the brothers fought separate groups occasionally helping another one. They kept fighting but the foot seemed to never stop coming. The turtles were getting exhausted. Then the Shredder showed up.

The Shredder came up behind Mikey whose focus was on the foot ninjas in front of him so he didn't see him coming. Shredder raised his arm and swung. Mikey had noticed this action but was too exhausted to move and Shredder sliced him right in the neck. Mikey fell down dead immediately.

Raphael saw Mikey fall and filled with rage. He charged Shredder striking with his sais. Each blow missed. Shredder brought his arm down and hit Raph in the back of the head with so much force, Raph's head came down and hit the floor hard cracking his skull and killing him.

There was only two left Leonardo and Donatello. Leo was in the middle of fighting Karai, who arrived with the Shredder and instantly attacked Leo. The Shredder walked up towards Leo and Karai's fight and planned on hitting him from behind. Donatello who had been fighting foot ninja near by saw this. He took out the last foot ninja he was fighting and ran to Leo's location. Shredder raised his arm and was about to strike. Don jumped between Leo and the Shredder taking a hit right to the chest. Don fell to the ground with a scream. Leo turned at the sound and saw Donnie on the ground below Shredder holding his chest.

L: "Donnie!"

While Leo was distracted, Karai took this chance to kick him in the back sending him flying. Leo got up just in time to see the Shredder pick up one of his katana that flew out of his hand and stab Donnie right in the chest with it, killing him. Leo screamed.

L: "Noooooo!"

Leo bolted upright in bed breathing heavily. He looked around at his surroundings and realized he was in his room which means he just had a bad dream. Leo got out of bed and went to the dojo to meditate. Donnie found him that way two hours later when he woke up. He noticed how Leo was shaking a little as he meditated. Don walked up to him and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo came out of his meditation and looked up at Don.

D: "Are you okay Leo? You were shaking."

He asked with concern in his voice.

L: "I'm fine. I was just a little cold.

He lied. What else was he suppose to do? He was the oldest and the leader. He can't have nightmares. What would his brothers think of him? They would probably laugh and make fun of him.

Leo got up and walked away leaving Don there alone. Mikey and Raph woke up an hour later. Mikey made breakfast and Raph went to the punching bag. Don watched Leo as he watched Space Heroes pretending like everything is fine and he is okay. Don went into his lab with concern for Leo clearly written on his face. Leo was hiding something, Don knew it and he was going to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I didn't know how well it would turn out but I'm happy about the results. Here is chapter two, I hope you like it just as much as chapter one, maybe even more. :)**

**This chapter will be pretty much focused on Don until the last bit on the end. This '...' is when one of the brothers is thinking to themself.**

Donnie was in his lab fixing up the Shellraiser. Well he was trying to anyway. He couldn't focus, his mind kept drifting back to Leo.

Donnie got up and put his tools down. He walked out of the lab and saw that Leo was still watching Space Heroes so Don walked over and sat down beside him.

D: "Hey Leo."

L: "Hey Donnie, what's up?"

D: "Nothing really. I was fixing up the Shellraiser but I couldn't focus, so I came out here to talk to you. Are you okay?"

Leo, who had been looking at the TV the entire time, looked over at Don and he saw complete concern on Donnie's face. Glimpses of the nightmare flashed through Leo's head and he shuddered.

Don saw this and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. Then Leo looked up at him and for just a second Don saw fear in his eyes, but then it left just as quickly. But it was too late. Don had already saw it and now he definitely knew something was wrong.

L: "No, I am fine Don, really."

Don sighed.

D: "Okay, was just making sure."

Don put on a fake smile and went back to the lab. Don wasn't sure if he should be angry that Leo lied to him or worried because something is definitely wrong. Don sat down and rested his head in his hands giving off a sigh.

Donnie then sat up straight and started thinking about what he has noticed.

'Leo was shaking during meditation. He had a look of fear in his eyes for one brief second. He hasn't talked to any of his brothers except when I approached him. He hasn't had an argument or fight with Raph once all day. And he hasn't done anything besides watch Space Heroes, he didn't even train. It's like he is in denial of something that happened or he refuses to accept it. Maybe he had a nightmare? No. Leo doesn't have nightmares, never has, so why would he now. He could be stressed out from all the missions we've done lately? Hmmmm... I just don't know yet.'

Don let out another sigh. Well at least he is getting somewhere with the problem, not much really. But something is better than nothing. Don looked at the time and saw how late it was. He gave off a yawn.

'I guess I can talk to Raph and Mikey tomorrow and see if they've noticed anything different or off about Leo.'

He walked out the lab door and saw that the lights and TV were off.

'All my brothers must have already gone to bead. Huh, Leo usually comes and tells me to go to bed before he goes to bed. He must be pretty distracted to forget to come get me.'

Don walked to Leo's room and opened the door, but only enough for him to see Leo laying on the bed. Leo seemed peaceful. Don took another glimpse at Leo before closing the door. He went over to his room and got into bed. He fell asleep two minutes later.

**Leonardo's room:**

Leo let out a sigh. He had sensed Someone coming up to the door so he pretended like he was sleeping. He was very surprised when it turned out to be Don, he had been asking him if he was okay all day. Leo just wanted to get Donnie to stop worrying. Although it didn't help that he forgot to tell Don to go to bed, he is probably even more worried. Leo sat up.

'Okay Leo. You are fine. You are okay. You never had a nightmare last night. You never have nightmares. You are just stressed out lately. Tomorrow you are going to tell Don that you are just a little stressed out and distracted and there is no need to worry. Everything is fine.'

**Author's Note: Poor Leo. It would seem Leo is trying to lie to not only Don but himself as well. He doesn't want to show weakness so he pretends he didn't have a nightmare. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: Here is chapter three. It takes place two days after chapter two. Leo is still in denial and that could cause a problem. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)****

They were out on patrol, looking for any trouble. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were jumping from roof to roof.

L: "Doesn't look like anything is happening tonight. Let's head back to the lair."

As they turned around to go back home, they sensed something or someone coming. Then a bunch of foot jumped on the roof they were on. They were surrounded. Karai stood in the front.

K: "Looks like I found some turtles far from home."

L: "Why don't you just leave us alone Karai."

K: "What would be the fun in that? Besides you turtles betrayed me and you are going to pay."

R: "I've had enough of you. I'm gonna pound your face in!"

L: "Calm down Raph! You can't just go charging into a fight all the time! You need to the of the consequences of your actions!"

R: "Oh, I'm sorry FEARLESS LEADER for fighting to protect my FAMILY!"

K: "As much as I love to see the two of you fight, I would like to finish all of you today."

R: " FAT CHANCE!"

Raph charged forward at Karai.

L: "Raph stop!"

The foot bots ran forward. At that Donnie and Mikey also ran forward.

L: "Guys!"

Flashes of his nightmare flashed through his head. Leo looked around.

'No! It won't come true! I won't let it!'

With that Leo joined the fight. He cut down foot bots after foot soldier. He saw Donnie to his left and Mikey to his right both fighting foot bots. Raph was fighting Karai. Leo took down the remaining foot bots near him and went to Karai and Raph.

Karai gave a good kick to Raph's legs making him stumble back. Shd then kicked him in the stomach making him fall down. Karai brought her katana up about to strike Raph but Leo got there and intervened.

When Raph got back up he saw Mikey in trouble and went to help him. Now it was Leo and Karai fighting.

K: "Someone is looking a little more tense than usual. Something wrong?"

Karai swung her sword.

L: "Why would you care?"

Leo blocked it.

K: "I don't. I'm just curious."

Karai backed off. Leo followed continuing their fight. While they were fighting Leo looked over at his other brothers. Raph and Mikey were back to back fighting foot bots and Donnie was off more to the right fighting more foot bots. All his brothers were fine. But Karai saw Leo's gaze change from her to the side so she looked too.

Karai saw that Donnie's back was facing her and she instantly had an idea. She kicked at Leo making him move back to dodge it since they were so close to each other. She ran at Donnie rausing her katana. Since Donnie was focused on the foot bots he was fighting he wouldn't see it coming.

Leo saw her run for Donnie and he saw flashes of Donnie's death from his nightmare. Leo ran forward after Karai.

'No, Donnie can't die. No, noo, noooo!'

Karai stood behind Donnie and raised her sword. Leo ran faster and faster and somehow he got there just in time. Leo pushed Donnie out of the way. Karai's sword came down.

****Author's Note: And I end it with a cliffhanger. You will have to wait for chapter four to see what happens. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)****


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: Here is chapter four. I fixed chapter three. I have no idea why chapter three was completely in bold but you guys still got the picture. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)****

****Disclaimer: I still own nothing…well except for the story that is.****

_Leo ran forward after Karai._

_'No, Donnie can't die. No, noo, noooo!'_

_Leo pushed Donnie out of the way. Karai's sword came down. _

The sword stabbed Leo right in his upper right leg. Karai pulled the sword back out and Leo collapsed on the ground from the pain. Donnie stared in shock from where he now sat from when Leo pushed him. But after ten seconds Donnie snapped out of it and got to his feet.

D: "NO! LEO!"

Donnie ran over and kicked Karai away from Leo. Raph who saw the whole thing ran over and started to fight Karai. Don went back to Leo to inspect the injury. To his horror, Leo had a deep stab wound in his upper leg and he was losing a lot of blood. Donnie took off his bandana and wrapped it around Leo's wound tightly.

D: "That will have to do until we get you back to the layer."

L: "D...Doo...nnie…"

D: "Leo I need you to stay awake until we get you back to the layer, okay? You lost a lot of blood and if you go to sleep you might never wake up. Can you do that for me bro?"

L: "I don't...know. I'm...really...tired...Don. I...do...n't...think...I..I can..do..do it."

D: "Why don't you talk to Mikey as we bring you back to the lair? That should keep you awake shouldn't it?"

L: "Yeah ok..ay. I should..be fine."

D: "Okay. Hey Mikey! Get over here and help me with Leo. Raph! We are getting out of here NOW!"

Mikey took out the foot bot he was in the middle of fighting and then ran over to where Leo and Don were. Mikey grabbed Leo's arm and put it around his shoulder as Don did this with Leo's other arm and he helped Don lift Leo up off the ground.

D: "Okay Mikey I need you to keep talking with Leo, keep him talking and keep him awake."

M: "Okay bro. I'll keep him awake."

D: "Raph come on!"

Raph hit Karai one last time before he went over to his brothers. Karai started running over to them but Raph threw a smoke bomb and then they were gone.

K: "Noooo! They got away! Come on back to the lair."

With that Karai and the remaining foot bots left to go back to Shredder and tell him what had happened here.

Back with the brothers

They were now back in the sewers. Raph was in the lead with Mikey and Donnie not far behind carrying Leo. Mikey and Leo were having a conversation to keep him awake.

D: "Just stay awake a little longer Leo we will be at the lair in about two to three minutes. Just hold on."

Leo nodded and kept talking to his younger brother Mikey.

In the Lair

Master Splinter was in the Dojo meditating while Casey and April were on the couch watching TV. Master Splinter walked out of the dojo with a concerned look on his face. Before April or Casey could ask what was wrong the turtles barged into the lair.

April, Casey, and Master Splinter all stared in shock at the injured Leonardo. The brothers quickly ran into Donnie's lab to get to work. Don and Mikey placed Leo on the table while Raph grabbed the med kit.

Don then removed the bandana from the wound and patched it up properly. He then took some blood from Mikey and gave it to Leo since he lost a lot of blood. He checked to see if Leo was stable and to his utter relief he was. Leo was going to be okay. Don then looked to his brothers who were waiting patiently for the news.

D: "He is stable and should make a full recovery."

M: "So...he's okay? He is going to be okay?"

D: "Yes. He is going to be okay."

Raph let out a sigh of relief.

R: "Shouldn't we go tell the others now."

D: "Yeah. Let's go."

The three of them left the lab to find Master Splinter, Casey, and April all standing by the door concern and worry clearly on their face.

D: "It's okay. Leo is going to be okay. It's going to take a week or two for his leg to heal and he might be really tired for the next day but he will recover."

They all sighed with relief.

S: "What happened?"

R: "We were fightin' the foot. Leo was fightin' Karai before she ran at Donnie who had his back turned to her. Before she could stab Don and kill him Leo pushed him outta the way."

M: "Leo got stabbed and lost a lot of blood. But thanks to Donnie bro here he is going to be fine."

D: "BUt he is also in this position now because of me. I should've been paying attention more. I should've saw it coming. If I had Leo wouldn't be injured right now."

Splinter placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder.

S: "My son, you should not blame yourself for what has happened for it is not your fault. Karai came up behind you while you were distracted with another foe. Leonardo was doing what he always does, protect his brothers. Now I am going to go meditate. You all should get to bed it is late."

A: "Yeah, Casey and I are going to head on home now. We will be back tomorrow to check on Leo."

C: "See you dudes later."

All the turtles(except Leo of course): "Bye April. Bye Casey."

With that Casey and April were gone.

D: "You two go to bed. I'm going to check on Leo first."

M: "Okay bro. Goodnight."

R: "Don't stay up all night brainiac."

D: "I won't."

Raph and Mikey went to there rooms and went to sleep and Donnie walked into the lab. When he walked in he didn't expect Leo to look over at him. Don ran over.

D: "Leo! You're awake!"

L: "Hey Donnie."

D: "How are you feeling?"

L: "Good except my leg is killing me."

D: "Well that's to be expected considering your leg is injured."

Leo let out a little sigh.

L: "I was scared Donnie."

It was whispered but Donnie still picked up what he said.

D: "What? Why?"

L: "Because for a split second I thought you were going to die again."

Don looked confused.

D: "What do you mean _dieagain_."

L: "Oh nothing. Did I say again? Uh..I must be more tired than I thought. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Donnie."

Before Don could say anything else Leo was asleep. With a sigh he left the lab to head for his room.

'What did Leo mean by again. Is this why he has been acting weird the past couple of days.'

Don got in bed and fell asleep with confusion, worry, and concern on his face.

****Author's Note: Uh oh. Leo made a slip up. Will Donnie figure out that Leo had a nightmare?And will Leo want to talk about it or will he just push Don away? Hmmmmm...Interesting things to think about.****

****Well this was a pretty long chapter. I hope you liked the chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)****


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: Here is chapter five. I hope you like it and enjoy. :)****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.****

Donnie was the first to wake up. He went to his lab to check up on Leo. Leo was still sleeping when he walked in. Donnie looked over his wound and rewrapped it with new wrappings. Then Donnie left to go get his morning coffee.

When he walked into the kitchen Mikey and Raph were already there. Raph was getting a bowl of cereal and Mikey was making eggs. Donnie went over and made his coffee. When it was done he poured himself a cup and instead of going back to his lab, he sat down at the kitchen table.

Raph was eating his cereal and Mikey just started eating his eggs. They both looked up surprised when Donnie sat down.

R: "This is a surprise. Brainiac isn't going to just go back to his lab? What do we owe the pleasure?"

Donnie sighed.

D: "I want to ask you two something."

M: "What is it bro?"

D: "Have you noticed anything different or off with Leo?"

M: "Well he hasn't really talked much for the past few days."

R: "And I think he has been doing a lot more training than his usual."

M: "Why? Do you think there is something wrong with Leo?"

D: "Yes. Last night after I was done stitching him up he woke up. And I asked why he took a hit for me and he said he couldn't let me die _again. _And as far as I'm concerned, I never died. I believe he might have had a nightmare, a really bad one. And instead of talking about it with us he is bottling it up inside and pushing us away in the process. He doesn't realize yet, but he is spending less time with us and doesn't talk unless he has to."

M: "Do you think we should go talk to him about this?"

R: "Yes."

D: "No. We can't just go up to him and force him to tell us about it. It would do more harm then good. But we could spend more time with him and hopefully we can get him to open up."

R: "I'm not really good with waiting patiently. I'll probably just end up getting in a fight with him and make things worse."

M: "Yeah and I will probably end up trying to talk to Leo about his nightmare. I'll help of course because I love Leo. But I think your the best choice to getting Leo to open up about his nightmare dude."

R: "I can't believe I'm saying this but Mikey's right."

M: "Hey!"

D: "Yeah, okay. I figured it be me anyway. Let's find out what's been bugging our big brother."

M &amp; R: "Yeah!"

Just at that moment Leo limped into the kitchen.

M: "Hey Leo! What's up! How's the leg?"

L: "Hey Mikey. My leg's fine."

D: "You feel any pain in your leg when you walk?"

L: "No." Leo lied.

D: "Okay. Tell me if you ever feel any pain because I have something that would help with pain."

L: "Okay."

Leo grabbed a poptart and as quickly as he could, limped out of the kitchen and started watching Space Heroes.

R: "Well he got outta here as quickly as he could."

Donnie sighed.

M: "Well I'm going to go skateboarding through the sewers. Be back later."

R: "I'm gonna go hang out in my room."

After both Mikey and Raph left, Donnie got up and left the kitchen. But instead of going back to the lab he put their plan in action. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Donnie decided that he would watch Space Heroes with Leo even though he disliked this show, he wanted to show Leo that he cared and that he could talk to him.

****Author's Note: Well they now all suspect Leo had a nightmare. Question is, will Leo talk or just push them away even more? Find out in future chapters. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I would have updated sooner, but I had writer's block. Then I couldn't figure out how to word some things I was thinking. But I got it all figured and worked out. Without further a due, here is chapter six of Never Alone. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Never Alone Chapter 6**

_**Two days later...**_

Mikey was in the kitchen making lunch for his brothers and himself. Donnie was working in the lab and Raph was punching the punching bag. Leo was in the dojo meditating. It wasn't going well.

As Leo sat there trying to meditate he kept seeing images of his nightmare. His brothers and him are on patrol, they're attacked, his brothers are killed, and he failed to save them. He has had this same nightmare every night for the past week and refusing to talk to any of his brothers about it wasn't really helping. His brothers, mostly Don, have been trying to get him to talk to them but he would just insist there was no need and he was fine. HE WAS NOT FINE. But Leo believed since he was the oldest he can't let his brothers know about his nightmare. He's the leader, he can't show weakness.

Leo was snapped out of his meditation when Raph came into the dojo. Lunch was ready and Raph had come in to tell Leo that it was time to eat.

L: "Thanks but I'm not really hungry right now Raph. I'll eat later."

Honestly Leo was starving(not really just an exaggeration). He wanted to eat now but he didn't feel comfortable eating with his brothers for some reason.

Raph, being tired of Leo avoiding them and acting weird lately snapped at Leo.

R: "Oh what? You're too good and mighty to eat with the rest of us."

L: "No! I'm just not hungry Raph!"

R: "Yeah sure. You've been avoidin' us for days now Leo! What's wrong?!"

L: "How many times do I have to tell you NOTHING IS WRONG!"

Mikey and Donnie who were sitting in the kitchen waiting heard the yelling and came to the dojo to see what was going on. They entered just as Raph was responding.

R: "UNTIL IT'S THE TRUTH! STOP LIEING TO US LEO! DON'T SAY YOU'RE NOT BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE!"

M: "Leo bro, are you sure you're okay because you've been distant."

L: "For the last time I'm FINE."

D: "I don't think you are. Like Mikey said you've been distant. You don't hang out with us unless it's patrol, you avoid us, and you're emotions have been unpredictable the last two days. You could be happy one minute then sad or angry the next. What is WRONG Leo?"

L: "You know what is none of your guys' business. If I don't want to tell you I don't want to. And since when is it your place to decide if I'm fine or not! I'm tired of this!"

D: "We're just wor..."

L: "NO! Just STOP! All of you leave me ALONE! I said I was fine so I'm fine and there is nothing to worry about. Just drop it and leave it go."

R: "No."

L: "What?"

R: "I said no. There's something wrong and we want to know."

Leo looked to be getting really pissed off. Mikey tugged at Raph and Donnie's arms.

M: "Come on bros if Leo wants to be left alone and doesn't want to tell us we can't make him. So we might as well as do what he asked and leave him ALONE."

D: "Mikey's right. If Leo wants to do this himself without us then by all means go ahead. I don't care. We'll leave him Alone from now on."

With that Donnie left. Mikey tried to pull Raph out of there but Raph just shrugged him off and stormed out of the room.

M: "Leo I hope you realize by not talking with us and doing what you are doing, you're pushing us away. PLEASE don't push us away."

Then Mikey left to go the kitchen to eat lunch with Raph and Donnie. Leo sighed and left the dojo. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his lunch. He could feel his brothers gaze on him but he didn't care. After he grabbed his lunch he went to his room and closed the door.

**Author's Note: Well here it is finally. Again sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it. PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think.**

***sniffle* LEO WHY! Why are you pushing them away! *cries silently***

**Hopefully Leo stops pushing them away before it's too late.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter seven of never alone. I hope you enjoy and like it. In this chapter we will be jumping between POV's but it's not in first person. And things are going to get worse. There are some sware words near the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of TMNT.**

**Never Alone Chapter 7**

**Leo's POV**

It's been two days. Two days since that big argument with his brothers. And he hasn't spoken one word to them since.

_'They just worry too much. I'm fine, right? Wait. Am I doubting if I'm okay or not? No I am fine! It was just a nightmare! I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine.'_

Leo clutched his head tightly and breathed in and out slowly to calm himself down._  
_

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie was in his lab working on another invention of his...or trying to anyway. He couldn't focus. His mind kept going back to the argument in the dojo two days ago.

_'"Oh what? You're too good and mighty to eat with the rest of us."_

_"You've been avoidin' us for days now Leo! What's wrong?!"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you NOTHING IS WRONG!"_

_"STOP LIEING TO US LEO!"_

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"You've been distant."_

_"All of you leave me ALONE!"_

_"If Leo wants to do this himself without us then by all means go ahead. I don't care."_

_"PLEASE don't push us away."_

Donnie let out a long sigh as the words that we're said kept going through his head over and over again. He didn't mean what he said about letting Leo do this on his own. It's just that he's been so stressed lately and he doesn't know what to do. And for that reason he is scared.

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey is in the kitchen making dinner for himself and his family. As he finished the preparations and finished with what he had to do with the food he put it in the oven. the food would be cooking for another twenty minutes or so before it was done. As Mikey sat there waiting for the food to finish, his mind drifted towards the event that happened two days ago. His two older brothers and him haven't spoken to Leo since then and Leo hasn't even tried speaking to them. He is confused to what is going on exactly. All he knows is that something is wrong or bothering Leo.

He thought back to the day the argument happened. After eating lunch, Donnie, Raph, and himself went to talk to Master Splinter.

_'"Master Splinter has Leo come and talked to you about what is bothering him?"_

_"Why no he hasn't. Is there something wrong?"_

_"He's growing more distant."_

_"Doesn't hang out wit us much anymore."_

_"Trains a lot more than usual too."_

_"Hmmmmmm... I see. Leonardo seems to be suffering mentally. Maybe a nightmare or something he's seen. But he won't get better if he doesn't talk about this. In fact he'll get worse, he'll keep pushing us away until it's too late and he loses us or we lose him entirely. You must get him to talk to you but do not push him. You can not force Leonardo to talk. Trying to would just make things worse. I believe Donatello will be better at getting him to talk."_

_"Me? Why me sensei?"_

_"Because you are calm, patient, and the easiest to talk to. You are intelligent. You understand when to push and when not to push, when to talk and not to talk, and what to say and not say."_

_"Thanks sensei. You really think this about me?"_

_"Well yes. Plus Leo is closer to you. As for you Michelangelo and Raphael. Try not to get too much in your brothers business and don't start any fights with him either."_

_"Hai sensei!"_

The beeping of the oven snapped him out of his thoughts and he took the food out of the oven. He set the table.

"Bros! Dinner is ready!"

**Raph's POV **

He was sleeping when he heard Mikey yell dinner was ready. He got up, stretched, then walked out the door towards the kitchen.

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie stood up and left the lab. He went to the bathroom and washed up before heading for the kitchen.

**Leo's POV**

He was tempted to just not eat tonight and just stay in his room. But Leo isn't stupid. He can't avoid his brothers forever. So he got up and headed for the kitchen.

When he got there all his brothers were already there. He took his seat next to Donnie and started eating himself. It was quiet. And that's just what Leo was hoping for and was happy about it.

After dinner was when everything went downhill. Leo washed the dishes and left the kitchen. He ran into Raph, who was standing near the hallway, and didn't say anything. Instead he went around and walked away towards his room. But he didn't get far because Raph grabbed him by the wrist stopping him in his tracks. Leo turned around to look at Raph.

"So you were just going to walk away and not say anythin'?"

He just looked at him and tried to pull his arm out of Raph's grip but Raph just gripped him harder. Finally Leo said something.

"Let me go Raph. NOW."

"There's no reason for you to get snappy Leo! I didn't even do anything!"

"I'm not in the mood Raph. Just..."

"No. No don't give me that! You have been distant, haven't been talking, and you have been a real jerk. We are concerned and just want ta help ya but we can't help ya if you keep it all to yourself Fearless. Stop acting all high and mighty! Get your idiotic head out of your ass and start using your brain asshole!"

Leo stood there repeating what Raph said over and over again. He held back the tears fighting to shed. He turned and ran out of the lair into the sewers.

**Author's Note: Well then here it is. This is not good. Raph usually runs out of the lair, this time it was Leo. Things can only go downhill from here. Raph is not a big jerk. He is just very concerned and worried for his only older brother and he isn't really good with words especially when he is mad. So please leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so excited for the new TMNT episode coming on soon! :) Well here is chapter eight, I hope you enjoy and like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. **

**Leo's POV**

_'I can't believe Raph said that to me.'_

Leo was now running through the sewers. He had left the lair after the fight he had with Raph. Well more like him standing there while Raph yelled at him.

_'But I guess Raph was right. I have been acting like a jerk lately and it's all because of that nightmare. I should of just talked to my brothers about it. But what if they saw you as a weakling or didn't look up to you as much anymore.'_

Leo let out a sigh. He didn't know what to do.

Fearless. That's what Raph always called him and honestly he hated it. He wasn't fearless and he hated that people thought he was fearless. He had fears too. He just didn't show if he was scared, part of being leader and the oldest brother.

Leo stopped and climbed up the ladder to leave the sewer. Once he got up to the surface, he went to the roof. He ran from rooftop to rooftop for a while before coming to a stop. He walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down.

Leo just sat there and thought about everything. His nightmare. How he's been acting. His brothers. His fight with Raph.

His thoughts were interrupted by his T-phone ringing. Leo looked at the caller ID and saw it was Donnie. He let the phone keep ringing and didn't answer it. After it stopped, he sent Donnie a text telling him he was okay and just need to be left alone right now. Then Leo put his T-phone away.

Leo stood up and decided to run some more to clear his head. But the running didn't work. The nightmare just kept playing through his head over and over again. He was so distracted he didn't realize he was being watched.

Leo came to a stop and just stood there for a minute. He took a deep breath and decided that it was probably time for him to go back to the lair or his brothers would come look for him soon. Leo sighed and then turned around and ran back the way he came. He had only been running for two minutes before it finally dawned on him that he was being followed and surrounded.

Leo came to a stop as the enemy made themselves known. They jumped down on to the rooftop Leo was on and had him completely surrounded. Leo pressed the emergency button on his T-phone to signal his brothers that he needed help now.(I'm not sure if there is actually an emergency button in the show but in my story there is.) Leo got in a defensive stance as the enemy drew out their weapons.

_'Oh Great. Here I am surrounded by the foot and I left my katanas back at the lair. Just great.'_

**Author's Note: And that's the end to chapter eight. It's kinda short I know, but I'm going to be updating again really soon! PLEASE leave a review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is chapter nine and here I am even more excited for the new tmnt episode! I hope you like it and enjoy! Oh the word bolded in the story is Donnie, Raph, and Mikey saying it together. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

**Donnie's POV:**

Donnie sat in his lab thinking about what had just occurred. Raph and Leo just had a really bad fight. In Donnie's opinion Raph went too far this time. Everything he said was not necessary and frankly he thought that that fight just made everything worse. Now it's going to be even harder to get Leo to talk. Leo doesn't like to talk to people about his feelings or himself in general really and he especially doesn't like to show it either. Leo is always trying to be strong for his brothers and he had a feeling he would just hide in himself even more trying to show Mikey and himself(Donnie) that he was fine and Raph's words didn't hurt him that much.

Donnie looked at the time and saw it had been an hour since Leo left the lair so he decided to give Leo a call. He looked through his T-phone for Leo's number. When he found it (which only took him like thirty seconds because he doesn't have a lot of contacts on his phone) he clicked on Leo's number and called him. The T-phone rang. It rang and rang. It kept ringing until it stopped because the phone automatically ended the call signaling that Leo didn't answer the phone.

Donnie got a little worried because Leo didn't answer the phone. He was about to try to call him again when he got a text message from Leo telling him that Leo was fine and he just wanted to be left alone. Donnie let out a sigh mixed with relief and irritation. Leo had him worried when he didn't answer but Leo basically just told him that he purposely didn't answer the phone. Donnie was a little angry at this. Donnie let out another sigh. 'We really need to figure out what is wrong with Donnie soon.'

**Mikey's POV**

He had no idea what just happened. One minute Leo and Raph were fighting and the next Leo was out the door. Raph said some pretty hurtful and mean things. He hoped Leo was doing okay. It wasn't like him to run out of the lair. He was worried. He sat in the kitchen eating pizza to try and calm his nerves. Honestly Mikey was a little scared. He always got nervous or scared when Leo and Raph fought. Mikey got lost in his train of thought. He was brought out of it when Donnie started frantically calling for him and Raph. Mikey dropped his pizza and ran out of the kitchen.

**Donnie's POV**

He was sitting in his lab surprisingly doing nothing. Then the emergency signal coming from one of his brother's T-phone's went off telling him that whoever it was needed help. Since Raph was in the dojo and Mikey was in the kitchen that left Leo who was on the surface by HIMSELF. Donnie jumped out of his seat and ran out of his lab.

"Raph! Mikey!"

Raph came running out of the dojo and Mikey came running out of the kitchen.

"What is it Donnie?"

"Leo's in trouble. His emergency button on his T-phone has been pushed."

"Where is he?!"

"He is about ten minutes way."

"Uh guys..."

"Yes Mikey. What is it?"

"Leo doesn't have his weapons with him."

Mikey pointed to where Leo's weapons were sitting against the wall. Raph and Donnie turned to where Mikey was pointing.

"This makes the situation even worse! Raph grab Leo's weapons and let's go find and help Leo!"

Raph grabbed Leo's swords and they ran out the lair. They left the sewer and got on the roofs. They kept running, getting closer to where Leo was. When they finally got there, Leo was on the ground with a foot ninja about to stab him with a katana. The ninja brought the sword down.

**Leo's POV**

He had his eyes closed waiting for the death blow to hit. But it never came. Leo opened his eyes to see Raph in front of him using his sais to block the hit. Raph then kicked the ninja away.

"Leo I believe these are yours?"

Raph handed Leo his katanas. Leo stood up and together with his brothers started to fight and take down the foot. As the foot ninjas numbers decreased and the turtles were winning things took a turn for the worst.

Shredder, Fishface and Rahzar showed up. Fishface and Rahzar came rushing in on the turtles while Shredder stayed behind. Fishface started fighting Raph and Donnie while Leo and Mikey fought Rahzar.

**Nobody's POV**

Shredder charged in all of a sudden taking the turtles by surprise. He came up out of nowhere. He hit Raph from behind making him fly into a nearby wall.

"Raph!"

Donnie charged Shredder and attacked with all his skill and might. Donnie was able to hold his ground for a little bit before Shredder finally got a good hit on him sending him back into Raph who had just gotten up.

Mikey and Leo saw this and ran over to help their brothers, but Rahzar and Fishface got in Leo's way giving him no choice but to fight them. Mikey, however, wasn't blocked by Rahzar and Fishface. He ran right at Shredder and jumped planning to kick him in the head. But Shredder sensed Mikey coming and quickly turned around and threw him into Donnie and Raph.

Shredder approached them bringing out his blades with the intention to kill. Mikey, Raph, and Donnie had a wall behind them and shredder in front of them there was no where they could run. They were trapped.

Leo saw this and out of determination and anger he kicked Rahzar and Fishface away from him. He ran to where Shredder and his brothers were. Shredder raised his blades and Leo ran faster. Leo jumped seconds before Shredder brought his blades down.

Leo's brothers screamed and closed their eyes for the impact but it never came. They opened their eyes and their eyes widened with horror. There in front of them was Leo standing with Shredder's blades in his plastron.

**"LEO!"**

Shredder ripped them out and Leo fell to the ground. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all rushed forward to their fallen brother. Shredder stood there laughing. While Shredder was laughing he had stepped back some giving the turtles space. They took that to their advantage. Before Shredder could move Raph threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and then they were gone. Shredder was furious.

**Author's Note: Well here we are. I hope you liked it. PLEASE leave a review. Next chapter will be up soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last night's episode was terrific! OMG! Poor April and Casey. But mostly poor Leo and turtles. :( Bye bye New York and hello land and trees for miles and miles. Well...here is chapter ten of never alone. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

The turtles ran though the sewer. They needed to get back to the lair. Leo was hurt and was losing a lot of blood. Donatello ran ahead to the lair.

As soon as Donnie got there he ran into Splinter, who had sensed something bad had happened. Donatello quickly explained to Splinter what happened before he rushed off to the lab to get it ready for Leo leaving a very worried Splinter in the living room waiting for the others to arrive.

Just as Donnie finished retrieving everything he needed, Raph and Mikey came running into the lair. Master Splinter walked up to Leo and grabbed his hand.

MS: "My son."

D: "Guys! Bring him in and lay him down on the table so I can get to work!"

Mikey and Raph quickly ran into the lab and laid Leo down on the table. After Leo was laid down, Donnie told Mikey and Raph to leave and he quickly went to work.

D: "Okay Leo, hang in there. Everything is going to be okay."

Leo, who was still conscious, just stared at Donnie breathing hoarsely. Leo was having a hard time breathing and that worried...no scared Donnie.

Donnie realized Leo had a punctured lung. Put that with the amount of blood Leo was losing, this did not look good.

(I am not good with medicine and the treating of wounds so I asked FanChic for some help with this scene. And I think it turned out quite nicely so thank you FanChic. ^_^)

Donnie pressed his hands down tightly on the wound to stop the bleeding. After the bleeding had slowed down, he put gauze on the wound to stop the bleeding completely. Then he wrapped the wound up tightly and securely with bandages.

Donnie looked up at Leo to see he was still conscious and breathing hoarsely.

'Yep. Definitely has a punctured lung.'

Donnie quickly got to work. He inserted a tube into his bruised ribs to release the pressure building from the collapsed lung. It helped a little for Leo was breathing a little easier.

The living room:

It's been two hours. Two hours since they brought a ver injured Leo back to the lair and put him in Donnie's lab. Two hours they have been sitting on this couch waiting anxiously for news of Leo's condition from Donnie. And it seemed like even more hours passed by, even though it was just a few minutes, before Donnie finally came out of his lab.

The three of them, Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter looked at Donatello and stood up awaiting the news. Donnie just stood there thinking about how he should say this. After a couple minutes, Donnie took a deep breath and then told them the news.

D: "The blade punctured his lung. I had to repair it because it collapsed. He's on a ventilator until I can keep it inflated and..."

Donnie trailed off not wanting or able to complete his sentence.

M: "And what Donnie?"

Donnie still didn't say anything. He just stood there.

R: "Donnie"

MS: "Donatello"

Donnie looked away from their faces and stared at the ground and finally said it.  
Finally said what his family wanted to know. Finally told them of Leo's current condition. Although now they kind of wish they didn't. Wished they could go back in time and stop this from happening. But they can't and now all they can do is hope.

For Leo was patched up, it didn't stop this from happening.

D: "Leo is in a coma."

**Author's Note: So here it is. Leo didn't die, but he didn't just walk out of it fine either. Please leave a review. And again thank you FanChic for your help with this chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello my readers! I was originally going to wait a few days before updating but I'm in a really good mood and don't have anything else to do so I decided to update today. So I give you chapter eleven! Italics are flashbacks and there is an important message at the bottom that I hope you read. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt.**

**Donnie's POV:**

Donnie was in his lab checking Leo's vitals and seeing if there was any improvement. There wasn't but it didn't get worse either which was a good thing. Donnie sat down in his lab chair and put his head in his hands. He sighed. He was frustrated that there was nothing he could do and sad when he thought back to his family's reaction to the news.

_D: "Leo's in a coma."_

_Donnie was left in silence so he looked up from the floor and looked at his family._

_M: "Wh..what?"_

_D: "I'm sorry guys. He just lost so much blood. Put that together with the collapsed lung, his chances of surviving were low. I worked hard and fast and he did survive, but he went in a coma. There is no telling when or if he will wake up. There is nothing else I can do. All we can do now is wait."_

_Mikey started crying._

_D:"Mikey..."_

_Donnie walked forward to give Mikey a hug but Mikey backed away from his touch. He then bolted to his room and locked the door. Donnie turned to look at Raph and Master Splinter who had been quiet this entire time._

_D: "Sensei?"_

_MS: "I am alright my son. I think I'm going to go meditate on what I've heard and what we should from here on."_

_Master Splinter left and went to the dojo to meditate._

_D: "Raph, are you okay?"_

_Donnie put his hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph shook it off and stormed off to his room and locking the door without a word. Donnie sighed and went back in his lab._

Donnie let off another sigh and looked at Leo.

'Why didn't you just come to us? Why did you hide this from us all this time? You didn't have to do this all alone. We would have helped you. You never let us face it alone so why did you think you had to? You didn't. You didn't have to face your nightmare alone.'

_L: "Do...nnie"_

_Donnie looked up at Leo._

_D: "Leo you shouldn't talk. Your lung has collapsed and you are having a hard time breathing."_

_L: "I...know. B..bu..but I ne..ed to say...this. I should...have to..ld you g..uy..s a while a..go."_

_Donnie just looked at Leo. Not saying anything or stopping him because he knew he couldn't stop Leo and this seemed to be important to Leo, so he would listen._

_L: "The rea...son I've be..been act..ing fun...ny and weird i..is because I h..ha..had a night...mare."_

_Donnie's eyes went wide but he didn't say anything._

_L: "In the night...mare, w..we we..were out on...on patrol. We we...were am..bush..ed by th..th..the foot. We fou..ght long and hard b..bu..but in the e..end it di..did..didn't mat..ter. We lost. All of...of you died a..and I fai...led."_

_Tears were streaming down Leo's face._

_D: "Leo, are...I...you..."_

_L: "Do..nnie. I'm so...rry for how I've be..been act..ing. And I'm so..rry I di..did..didn't tell you soon...er."_

_Leo fell unconscious. Donnie jumped up from where he was and checked Leo's vitals. Donnie started to cry. Leo was in a coma and there was nothing he could do. Donnie sat there crying for half an hour before he calmed down and left the lab to tell his family the news._

'He faced his nightmare alone and now we might lose him. Why? My big brother, Leo is in a coma. Who will comfort me when I have a nightmare? Who will send me off to bed when I try to pull an all nighter. Leo please wake up. Don't leave us.'

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please leave a review telling me what you think. :)**

**~Important Message~**

**Now there is a story idea that I have. I plan on starting it after I finish Never Alone. The problem is that I don't know what the title should be so I'm going to let you guys decide. Tell me in the reviews what you think the title should be. **

**The summary of the story is this:**

**Ten years. This war has been going on for ten years. Crying, Pain, ****Destruction is everywhere. They were only five. Now they're fifteen. Will the war be brought to an end? Or will Shredder control the world forever?**

**Now here are the titles: **

**Brothers forever?  
Tmnt: War  
The Great War of NYC  
The fight for peace  
The fight for freedom**

**The voting will be open until Never Alone is finished. If nobody votes it's fine, I'll just have to decide myself and it will take longer for the story to be posted.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is going to be entirely in Master Splinter's POV. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**One Week since Leo went into a Coma**

**Master Splinter's POV:**

I sat in the dojo meditating. For the past week my sons have been crying and staying locked in their rooms, lab in Donatello's case. They haven't eaten. I am growing more worried and concerned each day. I need to talk to my sons.

I snapped out of my meditation and stood up. I headed to my youngest son, Michelangelo's room first. I knocked on the door.

MS: "Michelangelo, may I come in and speak with you?"

Michelangelo did not respond, but I heard him shuffling around in there and then he opened the door and went back to his bed and sat down. I walked in leaving the door open behind me, and sat down beside him on his bed.

MS: "Michelangelo, my son. You can not sit in here all day everyday for the rest of your life. You need to eat before you starve to death."

M: "I know Master Splinter. It's just..."

MS: "Just what Michelangelo?"

M: "It's just that I'm scared that we will lose Leo and I don't want that."

MS: "None of us do. It is okay to be scared my son, but do not let this fear control you."

Michelangelo looked up at me.

MS: "Besides when Leonardo wakes up, won't he want to see your smiling face?"

Michelangelo sat there silently for a few minutes. Then a small smile appeared on his face.

M: "You're right sensei. I'm going to make some lunch. Should I make lunch for my bros too or will they not be joining me?"

MS: "Yes Michelangelo, make your brothers lunch as well. I am going to go talk to the both of them now, but they will be joining you."

M: "Hai sensei."

Michelangelo got up and went to the kitchen to make lunch. I left Michelangelo's room and went to Raphael's room. I Walked up to Raphael's door and knocked.

MS: "Raphael, can I please speak with you?"

I didn't hear any movement coming from the room, but I knew he was in there because I could hear his breathing. I also knew he was awake by how he was breathing.

MS: "Raphael, this is very important. We need to discuss about your feelings and well being."

Still no movement. I sighed.

MS: "Raphael. I know you blame yourself for what happened to Leonardo, but it is not your fault. Yes you started the fight with him, but Leonardo is the one that chose to leave the lair without his weapons. Shredder is the one that chose to attack your brother and Leonardo is the one who chose to jump in front of the three of you to save you from Shredder. In the end, Leonardo getting hurt was and is Shredder's fault not yours. You need to put these feelings of guilt aside and come out of your room. Your younger brothers are still here and they need your help and comfort Raphael. You are not alone in your pain."

I heard movement before Raphael opened his door and came out. He looked at me.

R: "You're right Masta Slpinta. I have been selfish and haven't been here for my younger brothers. I'm sorry."

MS: "It is alright Raphael. Michelangelo is in the kitchen making lunch. Why don't you go join him while I talk with Donatello?"

R: "Hai sensei."

With that Raphael left for the kitchen while I went to Donatello's lab. I knocked on the door to announce my presence before entering the lab. When I walked in I looked over at Leonardo. He still lay unconscious on the lab table. Donatello was sitting at his desk mumbling to himself. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He tensed up at my touch and turned to look at me.

D: "Master Splinter..."

MS: "We need to talk my son."

D: "About what?"

MS: "Your health."

Donatello looked at the floor.

D: "I'm fine sensei."

MS: "Donatello you have not eaten and you never leave your lab."

D: "I can't leave. What if something happens to Leo while I'm gone? It would be all my fault!"

MS: "No it wouldn't my son. You've done all you can. All we can do now is wait. You are not the only one suffering my son. Your brothers are suffering as well. They need you. You all need each other. Leonardo will be fine. He is strong and loves his family deeply. He will pull through."

Donatello thought about what I said before he stood up and gave me a small smile.

D: "You're right. Thank you sensei."

MS: "You are welcome. Now go to the kitchen and enjoy some lunch with your brothers and then you should get some rest. Leonardo is going to be fine."

Donatello nodded and went to the kitchen. I took one last look at Leonardo before leaving the lab myself. As I headed towards the dojo, I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. I smiled. My sons will no longer try to deal with this alone. They have each other. I entered the dojo and went back to my meditation. The worry and concern that I had when I first left the dojo now gone.

**Author's Note: Well here is chapter 12. I hope I got Master Splinter right. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks to all the reviewers who have voted. Remember the voting lasts until the end of this story so if you would like to vote, you still can. :)**

**Titles and vote results so far**

**Brothers forever?-1  
Tmnt: War-0  
The Great War of NYC-0  
The fight for peace-0  
The fight for freedom-2**

**PLEASE vote for a title. I could use the assistance.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks for all the votes and reviews. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt.**

**Two Weeks since Leo went into a Coma**

**Donnie's POV:**

Donnie sat in the lab checking over Leo. He drifted back to what Leo said to him before he slipped into the coma.

"I h..ha..had a night...mare."

'Why didn't he tell us?'

Donnie sighed and looked at his lab door and opened it. He walked out and went over to the couch where Raph and Mikey were. Donnie sat down putting Mikey between him and Raph on the couch.

M: "Hey Donnie. How's Leo?"

D: "His vitals are fine and he is healing just fine, but he doesn't seem to be waking up any time soon."

M: "Okay. Well at least he is still alive."

R: "Yeah and he will wake up. Leo cares about us too much to not wake up."

D: "Yeah, I guess your right."

D: "Guys, I think it's time we talk."

M: "What do you mean dude? Aren't we talking now?"

D: "Well yeah but I mean actually talk. You know about what happened, how we feel about it, and comfort each other. All we have been doing this past week is having small conversations that have nothing to do with what happened or Leo. And when it does, the two of you are just asking me if Leo improved. I think we really need to talk about this. I'm ready to talk. How about you two?

Donnie looked from Mikey to Raph observing their face expressions.

R: "Okay. Donnie, how should we do this? What should we say?"

D: "We can say what we felt when Leo got hurt and went into a coma and we can tell each other what we feared or do still fear."

M: "Okay. Well I was sad and scared. I didn't know what to do or think of the situation. All I knew was that Leo was hurt really bad and that he could have died. And the fact that Leo could have died and we could have lost him is what I feared that day."

Mikey looked at the ground sadly tears streaming down his face. Donnie put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it to comfort him.

R: "I was angry, sad, scared, and I felt guilty. I was angry at the foot and shredder. I was sad at seeing Leo like that and I was scared for his condition. I felt and do feel guilty about what happened to Leo because it would have never happened if he didn't leave the lair and he would have never have left the lair if I didn't yell at him saying those mean things. I fear that I won't be able to tell him how sorry I am and that I love him."

Raph looked at a wall to avoid the look of his brothers and so they wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. Mikey, who had looked up from the floor while Raph was talking, gave Raph a huge hug to comfort him. After a few minutes, the hug ended and Raph and Mikey looked at Donnie.

D: "Well. I was scared...no I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to save Leo. That I would have been to late. I was sad and worried that I would do something wrong or make a mistake. And I was angry at myself for hiding my emotions. I wanted to look strong and relaxed so you guys would keep your hope that he would make it, but really, I was breaking down inside. I just wanted to go crawl into a corner and cry my eyes out. I wanted to vomit so badly at the sight of Leo's wound... But I didn't because that wouldn't have saved Leo."

Donnie was crying hysterically. Raph and Mikey went over to him to comfort him but Donnie stood up and backed away. Raph and Mikey looked at him with confusion and concern.

D: "I'm not done yet. There is something else I need to tell you."

M: "Okay. What is it dude? You can tell us."

Donnie wiped his tears away with his hand and let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding.

D: "Back when I was alone in my lab with Leo...before he went into the coma. He told me something."

R: "What exactly did he tell you, Donnie?"

D: "Leo told me what we had been pestering him for days to tell us. He told me why he had been acting wired and differently. He told me what was wrong."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think and keep up the voting. :)**

**titles and results:**

**Brothers forever?-1  
Tmnt: War-1  
The Great War of NYC-1  
The fight for peace-0  
The fight for freedom-4**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am really excited. I can't wait for tonight's episode of TMNT! Yay! Here is chapter 14. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

April and Casey walked into the alley and made sure nobody was looking before going down into the sewers. They walked to the turtles' lair. April and Casey were anxious. They haven't been down to see the guys the last two weeks due to their school finals. They were studying hard for the finals and surprisingly, Casey actually did study. They hoped the were okay and they were worried about Leo.

When they reached the lair, they were greeted by Mikey who was sitting on the couch watching television. April and Casey walked up to the couch and sat down on either side of Mikey.

C: "Hey Mikey."

M: "Hey April. Hey Casey. You guys haven't been here in a while. What's going on?"

A: "Yeah we know and we are sorry about that. Finals were coming up and we were studying our buts off. And before you ask, finals are really big tests."

M: "And Casey studied?"

C: "Yes I actually did."

A: "How are you doing? Are you okay?

M: "I'm fine. I just want Leo to wake up. I miss him."

C: "So he's still in a coma?"

M: "Yeah."

A: "Where are your brothers? Donnie sent me a text a week ago telling me you guys were talking and hanging out. Are you guys mad at each other?"

M: "No, just upset. Donnie told us something he had been holding back from us for two weeks yesterday and it upset us. We haven't really said a word to each other since. We're not mad at each other or anything. We are just mad at ourselves."

C: "Why?"

M: "Because Leo was hurting and we didn't help him."

C: "But didn't he refuse to tell you guys anything.?"

M: "Yeah but..."

A: "No buts Mikey. Leo not talking is not your fault, okay? Leo probably was scared and uncomfortable so he didn't come to you guys. But until Leo wakes up, the best you can do is stay positive and happy for your other brothers."

Mikey smiled.

M: "Yeah. You guys are right. Thanks April...oh and Casey too!"

A &amp; C: "You're welcome."

M: "Are you guys going to talk to Raph and Donnie too?"

A: "Yes. Where are they Mikey?"

M: "Donnie's in the lab and Raph's in the dojo."

C: "Okay. So I guess your going to talk to Donnie while I talk with Raph."

A: "Yep."

With that April and Casey got up from the couch and went their separate ways. Casey went to the dojo and April went to the lab.

**April's POV**

April opened the lab door and walked in. Donnie was sitting at his lab desk not really doing anything. Actually to April he looked like he was just thinking to himself at the moment. April walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Donnie snapped out of his thoughts and looked at April.

A: "Hey Donnie. How are you doing?"

D: "As fine as I could be with Leo in a coma."

A: "Yeah Mikey told Casey and me that Leo was still in a coma. He also told us that you told him and Raph something that you've been keeping from them for two weeks yesterday. What was it that you said?"

Donnie loomed at the floor and sighed before looking back at April.

D: "Well I told them that before Leo went into a coma he talked to me and told me what was wrong and why he was acting weird."

_M: "What are you talking about dude?"_

_D: "For the past two weeks I've known what was bothering Leo and I have kept that information from you. And I'm sorry, but before you get mad at me and yell at me can I tell you and explain myself?"_

_Raph took a deep breath before responding._

_R: "Go ahead."_

_D: "Well before Leo slipped into his coma he told me had a nightmare. It wasn't just a small, ordinary nightmare either. This one was really bad. We were ambushed by the foot and the three of us were killed. Leo was terrified from the nightmare. Leo didn't want his nightmare to come true so he worked harder. But it didn't matter because his nightmare almost did come true. It would have come true if he didn't jump in front of us and take the hit himself."_

_D: "Leo then apologized for not telling us and then he fell unconscious... The reason I didn't tell any of you guys is because we weren't talking to each other. Heck you guys wouldn't leave your rooms. But I also didn't tell you because I thought it would be better to wait until you guys calmed down and had accepted the news. I'm really sorry for keeping this from you. I understand if you hate me and want to hit me."_

_M: "Donnie, we don't hate you"_

_R: "We are not mad at you either. Upset maybe but not mad. If anything I'm mad at myself."_

_D: "Why?"_

_R: "Because I was so hard on him and meant him. I'm the reason he left the lair in the first place. It's my fault Leo's like this... I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys."_

_Before Mikey or Donnie could say anything, Raph had walked out the room and went to his room. Mikey turned off the TV._

_D: "Mikey..."_

_Mikey held up a hand to stop him from talking._

_M: "Don't apologize. Like Raph said I'm not mad. But I am tired. Goodnight bro, see you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late."_

_Then Mikey went to his room and went to bed. Donnie went back to his lab and checked up on Leo then he went to bed himself._

D: "And that's what happened. My brothers hate me."

A: "They don't hate you Donnie. They could never hate you."

April gave Donnie a hug.

A: "You need to calm down and stop feeling so guilty. You need to be focused and hopeful for your brothers. They need you."

Donnie held on to April and cried. He cried for a few minutes. When he was done he pulled out of the hug and wiped away his tears and smiled a little.

D: "Thanks April. You're a great friend."

A: "I'm always here."

Donnie's smile got bigger and brighter. April smiled too. Donnie stood up and the two of them left the lab and joined Mikey on the couch.

**Casey's POV**

Casey stepped into the dojo. Raph was in there working on his katas but he kept messing up and he was getting frustrated. Casey coughed to make his presence known to Raph who was too distracted to sense him there. Raph stopped what he was doing and looked over at Casey.

C: "Hey man. How are ya holding up?"

R: "I'm really frustrated!"

C: "Yeah I figured. Mikey told me and April about how Donnie told you guys something but he didn't tell us what Donnie said exactly."

R: "To shorten things up, Leo had a really bad nightmare where we all died and he felt like he couldn't tell us about it."

C: "Wow."

R: "Yeah. And it's my fault Leo got hurt this badly too."

C: "Aww, come on Raph. It's not your fault. You were just worried is all. Besides it wouldn't be you and Leo if you didn't fight, right?"

Raph looked at him and raised an imaginary eyebrow at him.

C: "You wanna spar?"

Raph nodded.

R: "Sure."

C: "Oh. I'm going to beat your but all the way to Uranus!"

Raph smiled at that which then turned to a smirk.

R: "Oh yeah? I would like to see you try."

They sparred for a while before Raph finally came out the victor.

Raph got up and helped Casey up. Casey put his arm around Raph's shoulder and they laughed. They walked out of the dojo and joined Mikey, April, and Donnie on the couch. They all smiled at each other and laughed together.

**Author's Note: Well here it is. I wasn't really sure what to do with Raph and Casey, but I felt like this is what the two would have done. I know April and Casey's excuse for not being down in lair is not a real good one but it worked. Thanks for all the votes and reviews! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**Titles and Results:**

******Brothers forever?-2  
Tmnt: War-1  
The Great War of NYC-2 1/2  
The fight for peace-0  
The fight for freedom-5 1/2**********  
****

****The 1/2 is because there was a reviewer who voted for two so I thought I would put 1/2 on each of their choices. :)****


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been real busy with school. All this homework, you know how it is. Well finally here is chapter 15. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt.**

**Donnie's POV(first person)**

I was in my lab looking over Leo's vitals to make sure he was okay and everything. I wanted to see if he was improving. What I found instead was disheartening.

Leo's heart beat had slowed down. It was getting weaker. I looked over my computers and systems to try and figure out the cause so I could fix it and get his heart beat up again. I was working quickly and I finally found the problem. I was about to fix it but then I heard a sound that froze me in my spot. A sound I never wanted to her. All I heard was a loud dead beep.

Leo's heart stopped. He wasn't breathing...

**Donnie's POV (Third Person)**

Donnie snapped out of his frozen state (which he was only in for three seconds) and ran over to Leo. He quickly started giving Leo CPR.

"Come on Leo! Breath!"

Leo didn't budge. Donnie's presses got more desperate and more frantic.

"Come on Leo don't you dare die on me!"

Tears started streaming down Donnie's face. After giving Leo CPR for five minutes Donnie was about to give up when Leo's heart stated beating again. Donnie let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Leo was breathing. Leo was still alive. Donnie backed up and ended up knocking over his table with all his medical supplies making a loud crashing noise.

**April's POV:**

April, Casey, Mikey, Raph, and Master Splinter were all in the living room eating lunch and watching television (well Master Splinter wasn't watching television). They were all just sitting there in silence when all of a sudden they heard a loud crash come from Donnie's lab. They all shot up and ran into the lab.

Since April was on the end of the couch and the closest to the lab door, she was the first one there. Donnie looked over at them when they entered. April saw the tear stains on Donnie's face from when he was crying.

A: "Donnie what happened? What made that loud crashing noise?!"

D: "I accidentally knocked over the table with all my medical supplies on it when I was backing up."

A: "Why were you over there with Leo in the first place?"

D: "Because something happened."

Donnie said it in a whisper but they all still heard him.

MS: "What happened my son?"

Donnie looked to them then to Leo then back to them. He repeated this process a couple of times before looking at the floor and sighing.

D: "Leo's heart stopped."

Everybody stood there stunned (I hope I spelled that right). They couldn't believe what they just heard.

'Leo's heart stopped?'

A: "Donnie..."

D: "After his heart stopped, I quickly got to work and gave him CPR. It took me five minutes before his heart finally started beathing. There was so many emotions going through me when his heart stopped. Sadness, anger, guilt, but most importantly fear."

C: "Dude, I can understand sadness and fear. But why anger and guilt?"

D: "I was angry at myself for not being able to fix the problem, for not being able to stop his heart from stopping in the first place and I felt guilty because none of this would have happened if I had realized sooner..."

R: "Donnie this is not your fault. None of us knew what was wrong with Leo. None of us could have predicted or known that this was going to happen. So stop beatin' yourself up about it."

Donnie sighed and looked up at them.

D: "You're right. I'm sorry."

R: "You don't need to apologize for somethin' all of us do when one of us is hurt."

Donnie smiled showing the gap in his teeth and nodded. April was happy to see Donnie smile like that. It's been a while since he smiled showing his teeth.

M: "So what do we do now?"

D: "The best thing to do now would be to watch over Leo and make sure his heart doesn't stop again. We can do shifts, take turns."

Everybody nodded.

A: "I can watch him first if you guys want."

D: "Yeah sure. Thanks April."

Everybody left except for Donnie and April.

A: " Donnie aren't you going to go rest? I can watch over Leo myself you know."

D: "I know. I just wanted to clean up this mess before I left."

A: "I'll help you."

It took Donnie and April ten minutes to clean up everything then Donnie left to go rest.

April looked over at Leo's unconscious form.

"Leo please wake up soon. We miss you and you're brothers seriously need you right now."

**Author's Note: That's that. It felt good to finally update. My plan is to post chapter 16 tomorrow so we will see what happens with that. Don't worry about Leo he'll be waking up soon. Please leave a REVIEW. Tata for now. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Woohoo, the steelers won! Yay I'm so proud! Bumblebee Steelers won! *cough. cough* Anyway, here is chapter 16. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Fourth Week that Leo was in a Coma/Two Days After Leo's Heart Stopped**

**Raph's Watch**

Raph sat there looking at Leo. It has been four weeks and honestly Raph missed Leo. He might fight with Leo all the time but he still loved him and didn't want to lose him. He was his only big beg brother.

Looking at Leo made Raph remember of a time when they were younger.

_Seven year olds Raph and Leo were wondering around in the sewers. Master Splinter took Mikey and Donnie somewhere in the sewers to work on their ninjutsu training and told Leo and Raph not to leave the lair. _

_Raph being Raph, left anyway to wonder around and Leo being the protective big brother he is followed Raph to make sure nothing happened to him._

_L: "Raph we should really go back. Master Splinter told us to stay there."_

_R: "If you want to go back I won't stop you. Wouldn't want Splinter Jr. getting in trouble now would we?"_

_L: "Raph, don't call me that!" _

_R: "Why? It's true. You train all the time trying to be just like him and you never play with us anymore! What are Donnie, Mikey, and I not good enough for you anymore? Did we do something to make you hate us?!"_

_L: No. Raph it's nothing like that. I'm the oldest Master Splinter expects more from me. I've had to grow up and take things more seriously because it what Master Splinter expects. I would love to play with you guys. Heck, I crave to play with you! It's just I can play around with you guys all the time and keep up with my training."_

_Raph just turned away from Leo and kept walking. Leo sighed and continued following Raph. Leo and Raph just happened to be wondering down a very old sewer tunnel and it wasn't holding up well anymore. Pieces of the roof of the sewer came falling down and Raph was right underneath it. Leo ran up and pushed Raph out of the way, making him the one that was crushed by the debris._

_R: "Leo!"_

_Raph ran up to Leo and tried to pull the debris off his brother but it was too heavy for him. Leo was unconscious do to the wound he got from a big piece of Debris hitting him in the head. Raph had tears streaming down his face. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of._

_R: Master Splinter! Master Splinter! HELP! _MASTER SPLINTER! MASTER SPLINTER!"__

__Raph screamed like that for what seemed like hours but was really only fifteen minutes, when Master Splinter showed up hearing Raph's screams on his way back to the lair with Donatello ano Michelangelo. He told Donatello and Michelangelo to stay where they were while he went to retrieve Raphael.__

__ Master Splinter kneeled down and lifted the debris off of Leonardo and picked him up. He stood up and ran to the lair with Raphael on his tail. They ran passed Mikey and Donnie who quickly followed behind. __

__When they got back to the lair Master Splinter with the help of Donatello, wrapped up Leonardo's wounds. After they were done Master Splinter walked up to Raphael and asked him what had happened. Raphael told him everything. Master Splinter didn't punish Raphael because he figured what happened to Leonardo was punishment enough.__

__Raphael went to check on Leo and refused to leave Leo's side. Leo was unconscious for two days until he finally woke up. When he did Raph gave him a big bear hug.__

__R: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"__

__L: "It's okay Raph. It wasn't your fault."__

__Leo smiled down at Raph. Raph sighed with relief wiping his tears away. Raph and Leo didn't fight for a whole week before everything went back to normal.__

Raph looked down at the floor and sighed. Why did him fighting with Leo always have to be the cause of Leo getting hurt?

"Please wake up oniichan."

**Author's Note: And here it is. I hope you liked it. For anybody who doesn't already know, oniichan means big brother.**

**I decided to make a watch chapter for everyone. So there will be a chapter like this for everyone else; Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey, and Master Splinter. April and Casey's will be one chapter though. They were originally all supposed to be in one chapter but it would have been too long of a chapter for my taste. So the next four? chapters, I think, will all take place on the exact same day during that person's watch over Leo.**

**Please leave a review and I will update as soon and quickly as possible. :)**

**Tata.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I bring you chapter 17. This is Mikey's watch and Master Splinter's watch. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mikey's Watch**

Mikey came into the lab and walked over to Raph. He tapped Raph on the shoulder. Raph looked at him.

M: "It's my watch. You can go rest now."

Raph nodded and stood up and left. Mikey sat down in the chair that Raph was just sitting in and started eating his pizza. As Mikey watched Leo, he thought back to their childhood.

_Leo was in the dojo training, Donnie was reading about science, and Raph was sleeping in his room. Raph was the perfect target. Mikey crept into Raph's room and went over to Raph's bed. _

_He grabbed the paint brush he brought with him and painted a pink bikini on Raph's shell. Then he went to the black paint and painted a big fat mustache on Raph's face. Finally he took his can of sparkles and dumped them on Raph covering his entire body with sparkles. Afterwards he placed a mirror right beside Raph's bed so he could see Mikey's master piece when he woke up. _

_Mikey got up and walked over to Raph's door. He took out a camera and took a picture before quickly leaving Raph's room._

_ Couple hours later Raph woke up and looked around his room which is when his eyes met the mirror by his bed and he saw himself. Raph stared blankly at his reflection for five seconds before he yelled._

_R: "MIKEY!"_

_Raph ran out of his room and saw Mikey in the living room. Mikey looked over at Raph when he bursted out of his room and then ran for it. Raph chased him throughout the living room and just when he was about to catch him, Mikey made an abrupt turn and ran for the dojo. _

_Mikey ran into the dojo with an angry Raph hot on his heels, but before Raph could dive for him, Mikey dived behind his big brother Leo._

_M: "Leo! Save me!"_

_R: "Get outta the way Leo!"_

_Leo stared emotionally at Raph and observed Mikey's latest prank. Leo took in a deep breath before responding._

_L: "Raph, why don't you just go get a shower and wash that off before it dries? Killing Mikey wouldn't solve anything."_

_R: "No way! Mikey totally deserves what's coming to him!"_

_Leo gave Raph a glare. Raph sighed irritably and went to get a shower. After Raph left Mikey came out from behind Leo._

_M: "Thanks Leo! You're a life savor."_

_L: "Mikey."_

_M: "Okay, okay, okay. But before you lecture me, you have to admit that it was pretty funny."_

_Mikey looked at Leo with a big smile. Leo giggled._

_L: "Yeah I have to admit, a sparkly, mustached turtle with a pink bikini is funny."_

_Mikey and Leo burst out into laughter. They laughed for two minutes before calming down._

_L: "Okay Mikey. After Raph gets out of the shower you need to apologize."_

_M: "Okay but first. You want to throw water balloon at Donnie with me."_

_L: "Sure."_

_Mikey handed Leo a water balloon and they walked out of the dojo. Donnie had just sat his book down and stood up. Mikey and Leo threw the water balloons and they both hit Donnie in the head. Donnie turned around and looked at them and then he chased them around the lair. Leo and Mikey laughing the entire time. _

_Two hours later after Raph had completely calmed down, Mikey apologized._

They were eight years old. Mikey saw it as a great accomplishment to get Leo to loosen up that day.

"I miss you oniichan."

(I tried to come up with the best prank I could. I'm not really good with pranks)

**Master Splinter's Watch ****(full names since it's in Master Splinter's POV)**

Master Splinter walked in to the lab to see Michelangelo crying on the side of Leo's medical bed. Master Splinter walked over to Michelangelo and sat his hand on his shoulder. Michelangelo looked up at him with his tear stained face.

MS: "My son, why don't you go and rest. It is my watch now anyway."

M: "Okay sensei."

With that Michelangelo left and Master Splinter was left alone with Leonardo.

'Please wake up Leonardo'

Master Splinter thought back to when his son's were only little tots. They wouldn't remember this obviously but he remembered it just like it was yesterday.

_Master Splinter needed to gather supplies from the sewers but he couldn't just leave the turtles at the lair alone so he brought them with him. _

_They walked or crawled in the turtles case, around the sewers. Splinter picking up supplies as they went and constantly looking behind him to make sure all his sons were there._

_They kept moving forward making a bunch of turns here and there. When Master Splinter decided he had gathered enough supplies he and the turtles went home. When they got there, Master Splinter set the gathered stuff down and just before he could go through it, his sons started crying._

_Master Splinter turned around and went over to his sons. He tried everything but they wouldn't stop crying. He couldn't figure out how to get his three sons to stop... Wait three!_

_Master Splinter looked around quickly but didn't see any sight of him. Where was Leonardo?! That must be why they are crying. _

_Master Splinter quickly carried Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo into the bedroom and closed the door so they wouldn't wonder off. He then quickly ran off into the sewers to find his missing son._

_Why hadn't he noticed Leonardo was missing sooner? Why did it take his brothers crying out for their missing brother for him to notice?_

_Master Splinter ran around the sewers for twenty minutes before he found him. Leonardo's foot was wondering around looking for his family._

_'Leonardo must have lost track of us on our way back to the lair.'_

_Master Splinter walked over and picked up Leonardo and went back to the lair. When he got there he sat Leonardo on the ground and opened the bedroom door. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo all crawled out (they all looked like they had been crying the entire time he was gone) and smiled when they saw their missing brother. _

_They charged at him and tackled him to the ground playing happily together. Master Splinter smiled at the sight. The three brothers did not let their big brother out of their sight for the rest of the day._

Master Splinter sighed.

'Leonardo your brothers need you. They will always need you.'

**Author's Note: The reason Raph, Donnie, and Mikey dint start crying for Leo until after they got back to the lair was because they were all zoned out and in their own little world. When they got back to the lair and started to play with each other they noticed their big brother was missing. **

**Next chapter will have April, Casey, and Donnie's in it. And don't worry things will only be getting better from here. No more negative things happening to Leo. :)**

**Please leave a review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is chapter 18. This chapter is April, Casey, and Donnie's watch. I hope you enjoy. Especially since it is a long chapter. In fact it is the longest chapter I have ever written so far. Yaaaaaayyyyyyy! ****:)**

**Word Count: 2,398 ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**April's watch**

April sat there staring at Leo. Her watch started five minutes ago. Master Splinter was really stressed out when he left to rest. All of them have been stressed out. The guys are worried sick for their brother.

April's mind began to drift. She thought about how she met the turtles. She thought about all the good and bad things that happened afterwards. She thought about Leo.

_April was sitting at her desk in her room doing homework when she heard a knock on her window. She walked over to see Leo standing there. April let Leo in and he sat down on her bed._

_L: "Hey April."_

_A: "Hey Leo. How did patrol go? Where are your brothers?"_

_L: "Patrol didn't turn out to good and the guys are fine. They just went back to the lair."_

_A: "And you didn't go back with them?"_

_L: "No I needed someone to talk to who wasn't Master Splinter or my brothers. Besides Raph is angry with me right now and maybe even Mikey and Donnie, so I thought I'd let them cool down a little first before going to the lair."_

_April sat down on the bed beside Leo._

_A: "What happened?"_

_L: "We were on patrol like usual, jumping from roof top to roof top looking for any danger or trouble. We spotted Fong trying to act casual as he walked out of this bar. We followed him. He walked into an abandoned building. We went in after him and we walked right into a foot trap. We fought them off, but they were too overwhelming so I ordered a retreat. But Raph didn't listen, he thought the plan was ridiculous and that we could handle it. It took a while but I finally got us out of there. I had to basically drag Raph out of there to do it though."_

_Leo sighed before continuing._

_L: "Raph and I got into a big argument and Mikey and Donnie butted in. At first they were telling Raph to calm down but somehow it turned into all three of them saying that I don't understand them, don't make the best decisions at times, and that I am not the boss of them. I don't know how exactly we got into that it just all happened so fast. My brothers don't understand how much of a strain and responsibility it is being leader. It is just so frustrating that sometimes I just wish..."_

_Leo stopped talking and went silent. April put her hand on Leo's shoulder._

_A: "You wish what Leo?"_

_L: "It's nothing April."_

_A: "Come on Leo. You can tell me. I'm hear for you, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I won't judge you and I won't care any less of you."_

_Leo looked at April for what seemed like hours but really was only two minutes before he spoke again but this time in a quieter voice._

_L: "Sometimes I wish I wasn't leader."_

_A: "Leo..."_

_Leo interrupted her and continued louder now that he has said what he wanted to say out in the open._

_L: "I mean my brothers never respect me. All they do is argue and complain about everything I tell them to do! Then they have the gall to call me 'Fearless Leader', 'Lame-O-Nardo', and 'Splinter Jr'. I hate those nicknames! I'm no where near fearless and I'm nothing like Master Splinter! And 'Lame-O-Nardo' is just an insult! I just can't take it anymore!"_

_Leo who stood up while he was ranting breathed in and out slowly to calm down before sitting down again._

_L: "I would give up being leader in a heart beat if it didn't mean one of my brothers would be stuck with this position if I wasn't leader. I can't do that to my brothers. They don't understand how hard it is being leader, but I do. What kind of big brother would I be if I let them go through this pain and suffering I go through? I can't let them go through this."_

_April pulled Leo into a huge hug._

_A: "Wow Leo. That was deep. I had no idea you felt this way... Thanks."_

_L: "For what?"_

_Leo was confused. _

_A: "For trusting me enough to share your feelings with me."_

_Leo smiled._

_L: "You're welcome April. Thanks for listening."_

_A: "You're welcome."_

_L: "Well I guess I waited long enough. I'm going back home now April."_

_A: "Okay bye Leo."_

_L: "Bye April. Thanks for listening. I really needed to get that off my chest."_

_With that April and Leo hugged one more time before Leo went out the window and went back to the lair._

April turned to look at Casey who just walked in to take his turn. April stood up and walked to the door to leave.

'Leo came to me that day and vented out his frustrations. Out of everybody he could have went to he came to me. It made me really happy that day that Leo trusted me that much. After that day Leo and I became venting buddies. Always venting about our problems together.'

April turned around and looked at Leo one more time before walking out of the lab and closing the door.

**Casey's Watch**

Casey didn't know what to do or say in this situation. Casey cared about Leo just as much as the others, but he never really hung out with Leo. Everything he knows about Leo, he either witnessed when they were up on the surface or one of Leo's younger brothers told him.

Being as he is the closest with and is best friends with Raph, it's mostly complaints about how Leo is a selfish, inconsiderate, bossy brother. Don't get him wrong, Casey knows Raph still cares about Leo. Raph just complains about how Leo gets on his nerves all the time. But basically from Raph, he knows Leo takes some things too seriously and doesn't play around as much as the other turtles.

Casey looked over at Leo to see how he was. Leo was fine. He was still breathing and everything. Casey drifted back to his thoughts.

Then there's Donnie. Casey doesn't really get along well with Donnie for obvious reasons, but they still talk from time to time. Donnie cares for Leo just as much as everyone else. Now Donnie doesn't get mad or annoyed with Leo like Raph does. Donnie and Leo get along just fine. They barely argue, but there are times Leo would frustrate Donnie. Like when he is injured and refuses to stay put and rest or when he accidentally breaks something in the kitchen. So from Donnie, Casey knows Leo is stubborn.

Casey quickly looked over at Leo and stared at him for a few minutes.

'Hmmmm. I thought I saw him move. Guess I'm seeing things.'

Finally there's Mikey. Mikey was the turtle that Casey mostly played video games with. Mikey told Casey that Leo always comforts him after a nightmare and protects him from an angry Raph after he pulls a prank on Raph. He gets a lecture afterwards but Mikey told him that it's good to know that he is always there for you. Casey learned that Leo is a very caring and protective older brother.

Leo would always keep a close eye on his brothers so he could protect them. The guys are really lucky to have a brother like him.

Donnie came in to take over. So Casey turned and left, but from the corner of his eye he saw something.

'I swear I saw Leo move!'

(There wasn't a flashback for Casey because as I explained in the beginning of Casey's watch, Casey didn't really hang with Leo so everything he knew about Leo, he was told through Leo's brothers)

**Donnie's Watch**

Casey got up and walked out the door. Donnie didn't even have to tell him it was his turn to takeover.

'I guess he saw me walk in. And what was with that look he made towards Leo?'

Donnie sat down in the chair and thought back to what Leo said.

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I had a nightmare._

Donnie sighed.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

_Six year old Donatello bolted out of bed breathing heavily. Tears were streaming down his face. Donnie jumped out of bed and ran to Leo's room. He opens Leo's door and quietly and quickly walks over to Leo's bed. Donnie climbs up on Leo's bed and shakes him awake._

_Leo wakes up and looks over at Donnie._

_"What is it Donnie?"_

_"Leo, I had a *sniffle* nightmare."_

_Donnie started crying. Leo sat up and pulled Donnie into a hug. Donnie hugged him back hard like he was telling himself that Leo was still there, that Leo was okay. He rubbed comforting circles on Donnie's shell and whispered comforting words. _

_"It's okay Donnie, it's okay. It was only a nightmare."_

_They sat there like that for a few minutes until Donnie calmed down._

_Donnie sat back and pulled out of the hug. He wiped away his tears._

_"Donnie, do you wanna talk about it?"_

_Donnie sat there thinking about it for a minute. He wasn't sure if he should tell Leo or not. He guessed he should. After all talking about it would make him feel more at ease and Leo would be able to comfort him a lot better._

_"You don't have to if you don't want to."_

_"No. I'll tell you what happened."_

_Leo nodded and sat there patiently. He wasn't going to say anything until after Donnie was done unless absolutely necessary. Donnie sighed and took a deep breath._

_"We were running around in the sewers. I was in front of you and we were having a very good time, laughing and playing. But when I glanced behind me, you were no where to be seen. I came to a halt and turned around. I shouted for you but you didn't answered."_

_Donnie started shivering and Leo pulled Donnie into another hug. Donnie welcomed the hug and continued what he was saying._

_"I was so confused and scared. You were just there. You were just behind me then nothing. I started running through the sewers frantically trying to find you. I looked for what seemed like hours when I heard you scream out. I ran to where I heard the scream and what I found was terrible. You were *sniffle* ly..ing there..."_

_Donnie stopped. Leo believing now would be a good time as any to say something to Donnie spoke up._

_"Donnie, you don't have to fin..."_

_Donnie interrupted and continued._

_"You were DEAD! You were lying there motionless and pale. I ran over to you and... There was blood everywhere, so much blood. I started screaming and crying. You were dead. You were dead. You were dead."_

_Leo hugged Donnie even tighter._

_"Donnie I'm so sorry you had this nightmare and I wish I could make you forget what you saw but I can't. All I can do is tell you that I'm fine and that never nor will it ever happen."_

_Donnie looked up at Leo with his tear filled eyes._

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise that will never happen Donnie."_

_Donnie gave a small smile and snuggled into Leo's plastron._

_"Can I stay here the rest of the night?"_

_"Yes otouto."_

_Leo and Donnie layed down on the bed and fell asleep. Donnie slept peacefully the rest of the night. The next day, Leo hung out and played with Donnie all day. Donnie felt so much better and the nightmare didn't cross his mind all day._

Donnie looked up at Leo.

'I always came to you when I had a nightmare, so just this once why couldn't you come to me?'

Donnie was snapped out of his thoughts. Donnie looked around wondering what could have possibly snapped him out of his thoughts. Then Donnie saw it, Leo's hand twitched.

Donnie quickly stood up and ran over to Leo, but he was still.

'I swear Leo moved!'

Donnie sighed believing that maybe he was so desperate for Leo to wake up that he's imagining things. But before Donnie turned around to go sit back down, he saw Leo move again. Leo's head moved a little to the left towards Donnie and his phi gets were bending.

"Guys! Guys get in here! Leo's waking up!"

Donnie heard a lot of commotion outside the lab as everyone practically ran for the lab. But Donnie didn't pay attention much because his sole focus was on Leonardo. Everyone came busting into lab and ran over to Donnie and Leo. They surround Leo and waited anxiously. Time seemed to slow down as they waited, but finally after weeks of waiting, after weeks of crying and misery, today it was all over. Leo opened his eyes. Leo was awake. Everyone was crying with happiness and relief.

Leo looked around at everyone until he locked eyes with Donnie. Donnie smiled the biggest smile anyone of them have seen in a while.

D: "You kept your promise oniichan."

Leo smiled. It was a small smile but it was still a smile.

L: "I always do."

**Author's Note: Yay! Leo has finally awoken! Took me forever to figure out what to write for Donnie's, but I am proud and happy for what I came up with. Well there is about two to three more chapters left to go, one being an epilogue. Please leave a review. Tata for now! :)**

**Otouto- little brother**

**Oniichan- big brother**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of school projects and then I had to study for midterms. Lots of school work got in the way and the past three months(about) have just been crazy. Well after the very very long delay I give you chapter 19! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Everybody couldn't believe it. Leo was finally awake! His brothers were crying and pulling him into hugs. Everybody was just so happy and relieved that Leo was awake and okay.

After everybody calmed down they told Leo everything. They told him about what happened to him and what happened while he was in a coma. Leo sat there silently taking everything that he's been told in. After he finished processing everything he looked up at his family (his brothers, April, Casey, and Master Splinter) and gave them all a smile. Something they all haven't seen in weeks and sometimes feared they would never see it again.

Donnie looked at the floor and started thinking about what Leo said before he slipped into a coma and figured that he should ask and talk to Leo about it, but at the same time Leo just woke up and he didn't want to ruin the moment. Donnie decided it was probably better to talk about it sooner then later. Donnie took a deep breath and looked at Leo.

D: "Leo?"

Leo looked at Donnie.

L: "Yes...Do...nnie."

His voice was a little rough since he hasn't talked in weeks and his throat was dry.

D: "About what you said before you slipped into a coma..."

L: "About my nightmare and actions..."

Everybody looked at Leo with concerned but serious looks on their faces. Leo looked at the floor and sighed. It was silent as everybody waited for Leo to say something. Leo looked up at them.

L: "I know we need to talk. We should have done this before all this happened but...I believed I could handle this myself. I now realize I was wrong. I'm ready to talk to you guys about everything."

A: "Okay. Whenever you're ready to start..."

L: " Ummm April?"

A: "Yeah?"

L: "This is more just between my brothers and I so if you, Casey, and Master Splinter could give us some privacy so we can talk please."

MS: "Sure, my son. April, Casey, and I will go out into the sewer for some training while the four of you talk about the events the past few months."

With that Master Splinter, April, and Casey left Donnie's lab and then left the lair going out into the sewer. Donnie and Raph helped Leo stand since he hasn't used his legs for six weeks because he was in a coma and they all went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Mikey brought Leo some food and water since he hasn't eaten in a while. He sat down and joined his brothers on the couch.

L: "Thanks Mikey."

Leo smiled at him.

L: "Well I guess you should all make yourselves comfortable because this is going to be a long conversation."

**Author's Note: Normally this chapter was supposed to be longer but I really wanted to update so I basically cut it in half and I'm going to put the conversation in the next chapter. Please leave a review. And again sorry for the very long wait. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is chapter 20. I didn't know how to write this conversation which is why it took me so long to update and why I ended up cutting the chapter in half. But today during science, the idea of how to word everything the way I wanted to just came to me and I was really happy. So without further ado here is the brothers finally talking it out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_L: "Well I guess you should all make yourselves comfortable because this is going to be a long conversation."_

Leo looked to Donnie to Raph to Mikey. Then he took a deep breath and started to talk.

L: "It started about (6) weeks ago when we came back home after (mission), remember?"

Donnie, Mikey, and Raph all nodded singnaling that they remembered the day he was talking about and signaled for him to continue.

L: "Well I had a bad dream that night."

D: "You mean a nightmare?"

L: "Yeah a nightmare."

M: "What happened in the nightmare?"

R: "It couldn't have been that bad, right? I mean this is Fearless we're talking about here. He doesn't scare easy."

D: "After the nightmare he started acting cold and distant, so the nightmare had to be really bad. Leo might be our older brother but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his fears and can't have nightmares Raph." Donnie said with a little irritation in his voice.

L: "Ummm guys..."

R: "Well I'm sorry I came up with that assumption from his actions and how he never talks to us about having problems!"

D: "You can't just assume...!"

M: "Enough!"

Donnie, Leo, and Raph all turned to Mikey wide eyed.

M: "Guys this is about Leo not us, so could you two please stop arguing and listen."

Donnie and Raph looked down at their legs; a look of guilt on their faces.

D: "Mikey's right."

R: (whispers) "That's a first."

Donnie elbows Raph in the arm. Raph glares at Donnie while rubbing his arm, but understood that it was not the time for that. Donnie and Raph looked at Leo.

D + R: "Sorry Leo."

L: "It's okay guys. We are all stressed and uneasy and this is something new for all of us. I can understand how Raph came up with his assumption. I don't confide in you guys like you guys confide in me. I keep everything to myself which is what got us into this mess in the first place."

Leo looked down glaring at his hands in his lap; tears in his eyes.

D: "What was your nightmare about Oniichan?"

Leo wiped the tears off his face and took a couple deep breaths before talking.

L: "Well in the nightmare we were out on patrol but we were suddenly surrounded by the foot. We fought them but they just kept on coming; there was no end to them. We were getting exhausted. Then the Shredder and Karai showed up."

Leo stopped and took a sip of water and calmed himself down before continuing.

L: "Karai came at me and her and I were fighting. Shredder he came up behind Mikey and he...he...he..."

D: "Okay Leo. I think we get the picture you don't..."

But Leo interrupted him and kept going.

L: "He hit Mikey in the neck with his claws killing him instantly. Raph saw this and with anger charged at the Shredder."

By now Leo was streaming tears down his face. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all looked at Leo with worry and concern.

D: "Leo seriously you can..."

L: "Shredder dodged Raph's attacks and hit Raph in the back of the head hard making him hit the ground hard, cracking his head which instantly killed him. Then Shredder came up behind me while I was distracted fighting Karai. He was going to attack me from behind but Donnie saw this as it was about to happen so he ran over. He...he...jumped...in..fr...ont of..m..mm..me and g..gg..got sta...bbed in th..the chest wi..with Shr...eder's claws."

Leo starting bawling his eyes out and his brothers were in shock because they never saw Leo really cry like this before. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey were full blown out terrified and concerned. Mikey started crying himself, Raph was trying hard not to cry, and Donnie was on the verge of crying.

D: "Leo..."

L: "D..D...Donnie s...scr...screamed out i..in p..p...pain. I t..t...turned around and Karai u..used her ch..chance t..t..to k...ki..ck m..m..me f..fr...from b..be..hind m..mak...ing m..me d..drop m..my s..sword i..in th..the p..p..process. Sh..shredder p..pi..picked up m..my k..ka...tana th...that I d...dr..dro...pped and he...he...he..."

D: "Leo!"

Leo was breathing heavily and he didn't want to go on but he felt like he had too so in one fast, quick breath he said it.

L: "He killed Donnie stabbing him right in the upper chest with my sword killing him instantly!"

Right after he finished, Donnie being the closest to Leo pulled him into a big hug.

Mikey quickly jumped into the hug too. The three cried together.

L: "I acted so cold to you guys because I felt like a failure and I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. You all probably hate me right now."

That's when Raph joined the group. Raph put his hand on Leo's shoulder and Leo turned to a tears eyed Raph.

R: "We could never hate you Oniichan. We love ya."

Donnie and Mikey nodded in agreement. Leo smiled a little at that.

L: "Thanks. I love all of you too, otoutos."

The four of them wiped off their faces and broke out of their group hug. Just then Casey, April, and Master Splinter came back into the lair.

C: "Master Splinter's training was completely ridiculous."

Master Splinter hit Casey on the top of his head with his walking stick.

C: "Owww."

Leo burst out laughing. Everyone smiled and joined in on the laughter even Casey because this was the first time in a while that they actually heard Leo laugh. They now knew that everything was going to be okay. Things would get better. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey looked to Leo and swore one thing.

D: "Leo?"

Leo looked to his brothers.

D: "You will never be alone."

Leo smiled and so did all of his brothers. The four of them hugged. That's right Leo would never be alone. None of us will.

**Author's Note: Here it is the last chapter. I originally planned on having an epilogue but I think this is a way better ending. I hope you guys loved this chapter and this story. I really enjoyed writing this story just like you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Please leave a review for the final chapter telling me your final thoughts. ^_^**

**Oniichan- big brother**

**Otouto- little brother**

**Just in case you didn't remeber.**


End file.
